


Puppy Love

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Idiots In Love [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, It Literally Took Jackson 10 Years To Ask Mark To Date Him, Kid Jackson Wang, Kid Mark Tuan, M/M, Parent Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung Is So Done, Puppy Love, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: The first time Mark sees Jackson, he has a red cape tied around his neck, a hand covering his eyes and he is running around like a lunatic and Mark, even with five years old, is worried.AKAMark as a crush on Jackson and Jinyoung is not ready to let go of his precious baby son.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted here and aff.

 

Mark is sitting alone, eyeing the other kids running and playing. He feels so nervous and overwhelmed, the first day of preschool is so scary. The teachers keep urging him to go make friends, but he doesn't know how to make friends. He's never had one. So he hugs his knees to his chest and watches everyone having fun, including the boy with the red cape. He watches him running around, a hand in front of his eyes and Mark asks himself how is he's able to avoid running into anyone or anything with the hand cutting off his vision.  
  
  
He watches Jackson for a long time, he knows the name now, because the teachers are always telling him to be careful that he could hurt himself until Jackson turns in his direction and smiles at him. Mark hides his face in his knees, hands holding tighter around himself, trying to make himself smaller, or maybe invisible, he is not sure what is the most clever choice yet.  
  
  
"Do you want to play with me?" A loud voice says beside him, and Mark looks up into big dark eyes and a smiling face who is waiting for him to answer.  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Daddy, I made a friend," his son yelled, hugging him tightly.  
  
  
"Oh, you did?" Mark nods enthusiastically and Jinyoung rustles his hair. "I told you so."  
  
  
"His name is Jackson and he is loud. Really loud, daddy!"  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Mark!" Jackson yells, running to his new best friend. Jackson liked Mark, he was quiet but he was also so pretty, Jackson wants to be his boyfriend. He will take good care of Mark, give him lots and lots of candy, hugs, and kisses.  
  
  
"Not so loud Jackson, my head hurts."  
  
  
Jackson stays very still for a moment, eyes wide, mouth open and reaches a small hand to caress Mark's hair.  
  
  
"I will kiss it better, Mark."  
  
  
Mark takes some steps back but he is not fast enough, and before he can react, Jackson his kissing his forehead, leaving small kisses all around.  
  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
  
Mark nods at the question and gives Jackson a big smile. His cheeks are warm and Mark is feeling so embarrassed, but Jackson is so handsome and Mark wants to be his boyfriend and have many, many babies, and a house and maybe even a dog.  
  
.  
.  
  
  
Mark confessed to Jinyoung, that Jackson kissed him during the playground. Jinyoung almost had a heart attack and as casually possible he asked; "On the cheek?"  
  
  
"No, on the forehead."  
  
  
Jinyoung manages to give a stiff nod at the news, all along thinking that this Jackson should keep his distance!  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Give me food, I want yours."  
  
  
"No, this food is mine. Mark is the only one who can eat it too."  
  
  
"Not fair, I want to try it."  
  
  
Mark is quietly seeing Jackson fighting with Youngjae, it would be funny, but Youngjae is always trying to get Jackson's attention and Mark does not like that. Not one bit.  
  
  
"Here, try some of it, Mark," Jackson says to him, bringing a spoon full of rice to his mouth. He eats the food and gives some of his to Jackson.  
  
  
"Yummy!" Jackson says, and shovels more of Mark's food into his mouth.  
  
  
"Thank you for sharing your food with me, Mark. You are the best."  
  
  
"You are the best too." Mark is now looking at the floor, once again Jackson managed to embarrass him.  
  
  
"I want to be your boyfriend." Mark looks up at that, his mouth forming an 'O'. "Tomorrow I will bring you a gift. I will use my piggy-bank money to give you everything you want."  
  
  
Mark nods eagerly, Jackson truly is the best.  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
Jinyoung was there when he was born. He was there when he started to crawl and then to walk. He was there when he spoke his first words and wrote his first letters. But now, there is another man in Mark's life. His 5-year-old has a crush on a classmate.    
  
  
That's right. Apparently, his son likes another boy. His name is Jackson and he is loud. He never stops talking and is constantly moving. Mark is a quiet, shy kid, but when Jackson speaks in obnoxious voice, hollering commands around the playground, Mark melts. He is the first to do whatever Jackson says, Jinyoung saw his son giggling for the first time! It may be kind of cute when Jackson does not want to let go of Mark's hand, or when they say goodbye for ten times before they can pull them away from each other, but damn it, his son is still a baby, too young for Jackson to take him away!  
  
  
Although Jinyoung is dying inside, he is nothing but supportive when Mark starts with the love talk. Jinyoung is tucking his son in at bedtime when Mark tells him some news that makes him want to cry a river. Literally.  
  
  
"Jackson told me he wants to go on a date with me," he says, all smiles.  
  
  
What happened to the shy and quiet Mark that was afraid of going to school? Jinyoung will tell you what happened. Jackson Wang did. Mark can now spend hours describing the way Jackson was so handsome with a cap, what he had dressed, the way he smiled at him, how he would share his food with Mark and so on.  
  
  
Jinyoung will warn you once again Jackson Wang, you better run, Jinyoung is totally unprepared for talking about love with his little baby.  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
One day when Jinyoung is picking Mark from school, he caught his son red eyes, the sad pout on his lips. Jinyoung takes him out for ice cream and when not even that seems to help he asks.  
  
  
"Why are you so sad?"  
  
  
Mark only huffed.  
  
  
"You don't want to talk about it?"  
  
  
He shook his head and looked away, but still answered. "I saw Youngjae kissing Jackson on the cheek," Mark says slowly.  
  
  
"Is that bad?" Jinyoung inquires, cleaning Mark stained shirt with a napkin.  
  
  
"Yes, because I want Jackson to be my boyfriend, not Youngjae's."  
  
  
"I see, well, maybe you should have a talk with Jackson." He says, feeling giddy in the inside, Jackson is the past, it seems! "Tell him your feelings."  
  
  
"He always has girls and boys trying to spend time with him. But I don't like that."  
  
  
How cute it is that his son is experiencing his first love? Not cute at all, Jinyoung wants to hurt someone!  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
Mark was currently trying his best not to cry. He had listened to daddy and he was going to tell Jackson he wanted to marry him and be with him forever. Now, Mark would do that, he really would, but Jackson today did not spend recess with him. Instead, Jackson was holding hands with Youngjae, and Mark was sad.  
  
  
He thought that they were best friends, that they had a special relationship, but Jackson ignored him the entire morning, not even glancing his way. Mark spent the entire time alone, seeing other kids play and having fun. He does not understand love, not at all. Yesterday Jackson kissed Mark on the forehead, they hold hands, they talked about getting a house when they are older, today Mark is all alone.  
  
  
"I miss Jackson," he says, cleaning his nose on the back of his hand. He looks around, and sees Jackson, he raises his hand and waves at him. He receives an avid wave in return, a gigantic smile and not a minute later Jackson is running to him.  
  
  
"Mark!" He all but shrieks and throws himself at Mark, almost making him fall to the ground. "Youngjae said he was going to give me cookies if I spent some time with him."  
  
  
"Okay," Mark says, feeling sad, his best friend and possible future boyfriend was going to leave him.  
  
  
"I was going to say no," Jackson said seriously. "But then he told me it was chocolate chip cookies and those are your favorite, right? Right?"  
  
  
Mark nods slowly and Jackson hoops around him, throwing his fist in the air. "I will give them to you later, okay?"  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Daddy, Jackson wants to kiss me at sunset!" he exclaimed, dissolving into giggles. "But I think we're too young to be kissing."  
  
  
"Uh-huh," Jinyoung replies, trying to sound nonchalant, he is sure that he failed miserably, but Mark is to busy saying how beautiful it would be if Jackson did kiss him at sunset.  
  
  
"His lips look so soft."  
  
  
Not his baby, what the hell is going on?  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Daddy, Jackson was so cool today, he spent the recess with me. The entire time! We even hold hands." Mark says with a dreamy sigh.  
  
  
"That seems funny."  
  
  
"It was, he never let go of my hand, and he was so sweet."  
  
  
"How sweet was Jackson, then?" Control yourself Jinyoung.  
  
  
"He kissed the back of my hand many, many times!"  
  
  
Everything is going to be fine, do not worry. They are innocent little children who just want to be best friends, it is not like they are going to marry.  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Daddy, yesterday Jackson and I got married."  
  
  
Jinyoung chokes on the black coffee he was drinking, spraying it all over the kitchen table. He holds the edge of the table hard, his knuckles turning white. So that was the reason Mark was so eager to go to school. It was pretending, take a deep, calming breath.  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
"Yeah," Mark says after chewing his cereal. "We had this really awesome ceremony, and the teachers were smiling all the time, saying we were precious."  
  
  
"Oh you are," Jinyoung is trying his best not to cry. "How was it?"  
  
  
"It was the best. He gave me a ring." Mark waves his fingers, and yeah, there is a small ring in his finger. "I gave him the rest of my lollipop. He was really happy."  
  
  
"Is that a ring?" He needs to calm down or he is going to start hyperventilating. Jackson Wang was ruining his life.  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
  
"Dad, I kissed Jackson!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I kissed him on the lips! They are warm and soft."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"But I run away after kissing him though."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Dad, I'm so excited."  
  
  
"I know you are, son, I know."  
  
  
"This sleepover is different because Jackson and I are going to be awake 'till later because now we are older. We are going to play a bunch of video games and stuff."  
  
  
Stuff?  What stuff? Jinyoung sure hopes that is not something like mommy-and-daddy. Well, daddy-and-daddy?  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"I think I'm in love."  
  
  
Jinyoung does not even bat an eyelash, he was already used to it.  
  
  
"Jackson is an idiot! But I still like him."  
  
  
Lie. Jinyoung is waiting until Jackson is older so that he does not feel as guilty when he kicks Jackson in the nuts.  
  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"I can't believe he did not show up. I hate him."  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Jackson is so hot lately, really hot, dad."  
  
.  
.  
  
"Maybe I am in love..."  
  
.  
.  
  
"I don't know what to do. What do I do?"  
  
.  
.  
  
  
"Urgh, Jackson makes my stomach churn and all that girly shit, old man."  
  
.  
.  
  
"Jackson is such a douche."  
  
.  
.  
  
"Dad, Jackso-"  
  
  
"I can't hear you moaning anymore. It's been years Mark, just talk to him, son." Jinyoung says, thinking that both teens are pathetic. He cannot kick someone when they are already down.  
  
  
"Jackson asked me to be his boyfriend."  
  
  
You don't say? Jinyoung thinks with am an evil smirk, is brain already forming an ingenious plan for the boy who snatched his baby at the tender age of five. "Well, it only took him ten years, it could be worse," at the roll of Mark's eyes, Jinyoung shrugs.

 

_The end!_

 


End file.
